First Test! Frost VS Crowler
by Shimo Arashi Reikon. Kage
Summary: a little story i wrote just because i could. in it, my OC, named Frost, Duels Crowler, the creepy transvestite teacher person from YU-GI-OH GX.


Duel test

Yo! This is a test duel to see if I can write duels well. There will be no fan created cards in this. Duel Start!

Maddison- Disclaimer: Shimo-Kun doesn't own any of the cards that appear here, nor does he own yugioh, gx, or 5d's.

Shimo- Maddi! How many times have I told you to stop appearing like that!

Maddison- A lot! (giggles)

Shimo- on with the show! (Grabs the camera, and sets it in front of a tv, and a duel starts to play. Strange noises can be heard in the background, along with maddison saying "Stop it, I'm ticklish there!") (it was just a tickle fight, that turned into a pillow fight.)

"So, it's about time to close huh! Well, I'll be in my limo." Doctor Crowler says as he heads to the door. "Wait, sir, we still have that Frost kid left-" "So, not my problem, I am out of here!" "Crowler. You will duel my sisters child! Do you understand me."

Shoulders slumped, Doctor Crowler answered, "Yes, Chancellor." "Oh, and no using your personal deck, you hear me. I know you tried to make that Jaden kid fail."

"Would a mister Frost Storm Soul, please report to duel field 1, your proctor will be down shortly, thank you." "Well, looks like I'm up. Good ol' uncle shep, huh." Frost says, as he walked to the field, listening to some rather loud music, Forgotten, by Linkin Park, to be exact. "In the memory you'll find me, as burning up! The darkness holding me tightly, until the sun, rises u-up." He stops just as he is about to move into the duel field, still singing along, his eyes closed. "Mmmmovin' all around, screamin' on the ups and downs, pollution manifested in perpetual sound. The wheels go 'round, and the sunset creeps, behind street lamps, chain link and concrete. A little piece of paper with a picture drawn, floats on down the street, 'till the wind is gone. And the memory now, is like the picture was then when the paper's crumpled up, it can't be perfect again." He pauses it there, and looks across the field to see the proctor, and does a double take. "What the heck! I'm dueling a transvestite!" you could practically hear a pin drop across the stadium, it was so quiet. "Whatever, lets just duel, so I can fail you already!" the man(?) says as he activates his duel disk.

Pov Shift: Frost

"Duel!" they yell in sync. "You may have the first go, rookie." "Thanks, I like to go first. Draw. Epic! 'Kay, I'll start off with this! I play Valhalla, hall of the fallen, and then I'll use my terraforming, and add my Sanctuary in the sky to my hand. I'll play it, and then I'll have my hall give rise to a new angel, Zeradias, Herald of Heaven, then normal summon my Agent of mystery, Earth! Her effect activates, so I can add a The Agent monster to my hand, or, when my Sanctuary card is out, add Master Hyperion instead! I'll end with a face-down, so, your up!" I finish, as the man moves to look at his hand, and snorts in disgust. "Keh, such a weak deck, oh well, it'll have to do." He sighs as he starts to play his cards, not even bothering to say what he's doing. "So, it seems that the good Doctor is out to P'own the newbie here with this combo! Summoning Lord of D. and playing that Flute of Summoning Dragons, to bring out Armed Dragon LV3, then Magical Dimension, he destroys Lord of Dragons, and The Agent of Mystery, Earth, and brings out his Skilled Dark Magician, then the Level Up card, to bring out Armed Dragon LV5! And its outta there! Good Bye Zeradias! Wow, that must have been a blow to the newbie's strategy, but he doesn't care! He just stands there, not a care in the world as his life point's plummet by half!"

"My go now, huh? All right, draw! I'll play my face down, Cards from the Sky, I remove my Shining Abyss, and draw two cards. I'll set one monster in defense, and I'm done." I say as the holo-card appears on my field. "You'll have to do better than that, draw! I'll set a face-down and have my Magician attack your face-down!" he exclaims as my monster is hit by the blast. When the smoke clears, my monster is revealed to be a muscular fiend with a small head, and large hands, raised with his palms out toward Crowler, and his attacking monster. "What!" he Exclaims as his life points drop a little, Before he orders his dragon to attack.

BOOM! "Okay, my move, and sorry Renge, but your sacrifice will not be in vain. I draw, and summon another Zeradias, and end my turn."

He snarls at me, "Are you mocking me! Attack! Finish his Zeradias, and more of his life points!" BA-BOOOOOOOM! "ZERADIAS! No. Draw. I remove my Agent of Mystery, Earth, to summon Master Hyperion! Then I'll play my spell, Burial from a Different Dimension! Then, by removing the three light fairies, and one dark fiend, I summon a new warrior! Path of Darkness, Path of Light, Path of Angels, Path of Night! I summon you! SKY SCOURGE ENRISE!" As my monster was revealed I heard gasps all around.

Pov Shift: Alexis

"What! That card was said to have only 5 copies in the world! How'd he get one?" I gasped as the monster appears on the field. "Maybe he got Lucky." Zane states as he stares impassively down at the duel field. "No one gets that lucky!"

POV Shift: Frost

"And that's not all! I can still normal summon, and I will! Victoria! Show yourself!" I shout as I slam the card into my duel disk. "Thanks to her effect, I can take one of your dragons that are in the grave, and special summon it to my side of the field! I chose your Armed Dragon LV 3!" with that, the cute dragon appears on my side of the field. "Now, I'll have Master Hyperion attack your Armed Dragon LV5! Sun's Wrath!" as the attack hits, a wave of heat is felt through out the stadium. "Sky Scourge Enrise! Attack His Skilled Dark Magician with Sky's Rage!" after the attack, my opponent seems to realize he has lost, so I decide to end this quick. "Victoria! Go! Dragon Breaker!" as his life point's plummet, he stumbles. "Time to end it! Go, Armed Dragon LV3! Finish him!" as the dragon attacks, I swear I can hear it saying something like "This is for making me go to the dark place!" I sweat-drop, thinking 'what the heck?' as the proctor collapses to his knees, "Why me!" he screams, which is really disturbing. "Winner: Frost Storm Soul! Welcome to duel academy!"


End file.
